Users have access to an ever increasing variety of functionality in a variety of different settings. For example, users traditionally interacted with desktop computing devices (e.g., desktop PCs) to perform word processing and so forth. Mobile computing devices were then developed and began with use of simple functionality such as text messages and progressed to advanced functionality including feature-rich applications.
However, the form factor of the mobile computing devices used to promote mobility of the device may limit an ability of a user to interact with this functionality in an efficient manner. For example, use of an onscreen keyboard may limit a user to basic inputs and thus even though an application may support rich features the input techniques made available to a user may limit interaction with these features.